Lust
by TheBlackNotebookWriting
Summary: Jasper Hale thought he was going to be alone for eternity. That all changes when Bella Swan moves to Forks. Her blood and self calls to him in a way no one else ever has. What will he do to pursue their forbidden love? AU, Twilight Re-write. JxB ExA, EmxR
1. Preface

Hey! Jasper's Megan and I are writing this story together, it's a re-write of Twilight. We are publishing it individually, but also in another account, Jasper's Girls. I hope you love it! And check Megan out, she's amazing!

DISLCIAMER: We own nothing. Nothing. This fanfic is ours. Don't steal it. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Don't steal that either.

Note: Story is in Jasper's POV unless otherwise indicated.

**Preface**

Jasper POV (A/N: The whole story is in Jasper's POV, unless otherwise indicated)

I was running faster than I ever had in my existence. I flew through the streets of Phoenix, not caring about the humans who might see the blur I made, only desperate to save her. Perhaps I would be too late, maybe Alice was wrong. I knew what I would do if that happened. None of that mattered. I was going to reach her. It would not be too late to save her. I had to save her. I was going to reach her. I could not lose her, my only love, my soul. It was unbearable to even think that. I burst through the door of the ballet studio, and I saw her. The hunter looked up at me, smiling, covered in her blood.

I lunged.


	2. Chapter One: Bloodlust

Here's Chapter One, hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: Again, we own NOTHING. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Thank you.

**Chapter One: Bloodlust**

**Jasper POV **

High school was really starting to look like hell to me. The throng s of hormonal teenagers, sending lust, frustration and depression at me was almost too much too handle sometimes. Of course, it wasn't really their fault; they didn't know I could feel what they did. Still, I really should ask Carlisle to let me drop out. Another year, and I don't think I could take it.

Today of course, was much worse than normal, and not because my siblings were unusually lusty, thanks to all the teenage boys at this school. All the human emotions today were a very powerful mix of lust and curiosity, and maybe some jealousy. Very annoying. We had a new girl in school, the daughter of police chief Charlie Swan. Bella Swan. Every one was curious, but I was getting a lot of jealousy, even resentment and dislike from the females, and intense lust from all the males. My siblings, thankfully, didn't care.

Poor girl. She didn't need those annoying emotions on her first day. She was scared silly, and a bit annoyed, which didn't really help my emotional state either.

"What does the new girl think of us?" Alice whispered to Edward, staring discreetly at her. After a minute of concentration, Edward's frustration swept over me.

"No idea. I can't hear her." Funny, because I could feel her emotional presence. I glanced at her, the same time she looked at our table. She was very pretty, for a human girl, but I looked away quickly, quicker than her in her embarrassment. It wasn't like I could do anything about it. I knew a lot more beautiful people-vampires. Not that they had interested me any.

"Who _are_ they?" I heard a soft voice, _hers_, asking Jessica Stanley. She was obviously talking about us, because Jessica turned to stare at us shamelessly.

"The blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Rosalie is with the big guy, Emmett Cullen. The other boy, Edward Cullen, is with Alice Cullen, the little black-haired girl. They all were adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. They live outside town. Jasper is the only single one, but don't waste your time. No one here is good enough for him, apparently." I laughed quietly, stopping when Bella Swan looked over at us again. I met her gaze curiously, and she dropped hers, embarrassed.

"Of course not, no." She stammered out to her friend, and didn't look at us again. My siblings left me to go to their classes together, while I headed to History, albeit grudgingly. Though it was my favourite subject, I already knew everything our less than creative teacher came up with. I had lived through most of it, and had already studied the rest countless times. Then _she_ entered. I smelled her scent for the first time, and I tensed. Her scent was so luscious, so absolutely appealing. My throat burned furiously, venom welling in my mouth. I also realized that I was sitting beside the only empty seat in the classroom, when Mrs. Lewington sent her my way. I didn't know if this was a good thing or not. My vampires self was ecstatic. My logical self, my Cullen self, not so much. I stiffened even more, crazed with my thirst. She was suspicious when she saw me. A little hurt, a little angry.

Her scent, though, was overpowering to her emotions. I needed it, her blood. I could easily kill her now, but the other students troubled me. I knew, if I were to do it here, I would have to kill them too. Unfair, but not really hard either.

Her hand stirred the air, flipping her hair over her shoulder, and the scent washed over me again. Then someone dropped their textbook. That one sound pulled me back, and I knew I had to resist. To be strong enough. At least wait until I had her alone. I pictured my family then, and Carlisle most especially. I couldn't let my family down again. I stopped breathing then, and that made it easier for me to think clearly. I would wait. I would follow her home, spare the lives of the other students. Easier then, when I could go slow, enjoy her blood, and then make it look like an accident, like she killed herself. I spent the rest of the period in silence, contemplating ways to kill Bella Swan.


	3. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey there, loyal reader friends (:

I know it's been a while since I've updated- a very long time. I am typing up the next chapter, and it should be up today or tomorrow.

I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I have had so much to do, and so much on my mind. I hope that you'll just keep reading! Check out some of my fave authors and stories as well. They are amazing writers and have fantastic stories!

Keep reading,

Laura


	4. Chapter Two: Weakness

Lust

Chapter Two

I was thankful when the bell finally rang, letting me escape to Gym with Emmett. He could tell I was distracted, but left me alone. He knew that when I was like this, it was best to just leave me alone. But I had been alone for too long. I sent a wave of reassurance to him, hoping I could at least pass Gym in thought without being disturbed.

Away from _her_, the insanity was lessening, clarity taking its place. I could still remember the scent, and the mere memory of it sent the fire in my throat blazing like a bonfire in the Arizona heat. However, that thought reminded me of her- where she came from. I tried to immerse myself in the class and the emotions of the students. It was hard though; there were subtle reminders all around me. Emmett's sidelong glances, her features echoed in other students' faces. It was far too much, and class dragged.

I moved as fast as was safe to the car, hoping to get away before I could find her. I didn't want to betray Carlisle. I wanted to be good. I saw her though, while I was waiting for my siblings, and my resolve faltered. Edward and Alice found me then, and they both obviously knew what I was planning.

"Jasper…" Edward's voice was full of concern and warning. I shrugged away from him as Rosalie and Emmett arrived. I climbed into my Mazda 3, and they climbed in reluctantly after me. They all could tell something was wrong.

I drove home quickly, leaving my siblings just down the road from our drive. They climbed out of the car, wary. I sent another wave of reassurance to them. Alice hesitated when leaving the car.

"Jasper, don't, please. I've seen her. So much is going to happen. So many good things, especially for you. Please, just… give me time to show you. Don't do it. Carlisle and Esme…" She trailed off, sensing my hostility. She ran to catch up with Edward, and I whipped the car around. I sped back towards Forks, but headed to the hospital instead of the Swan house. Alice was right, and what she said had made me curious. What was going to happen? Yet, at this moment, I didn't care. I had to leave before I hurt her, before I disgraced my family.

I reached the hospital quickly; Carlisle was already waiting for me by his Mercedes. "Alice called." Of course.

"She didn't tell me everything. She just said you were leaving." I nodded, and he put his hand on my shoulder. I could feel his concern, sadness and pain. I was scared, and thoroughly ashamed of myself.

"Son…" I looked up; his face was drawn. "Come back soon." I nodded, not meeting his eyes. I shrugged his hand off and grabbed his keys. I gave him mine, and jumped into the Mercedes.

I sped toward the highway, as fast as possible without getting caught. I tried to shake all thoughts of Bella Swan from my head, but I would slip and the insanity would flare up again; less intense, but still astounding.

I raced along the highway, not sure where I was headed. All I knew was that I had to leave Forks. I drove faster and faster, as afternoon faded to night, and night opened into dawn.

I saw the lights of Vegas, fading in the coming daylight, hoping I could find a good casino and just try to forget all thoughts of my family, my troubles, and all thoughts of Isabella Swan.

Yeah, right.


End file.
